masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Throw
Mass Effect 2 - Shield Damage Reportedly, Throw can actually do damage to shields. You can't aim it with the pause-menu, but if you have it hotkeyed, it will fire. Supposedly the damage done depends on the force (as in Heavy Throw takes off the most). Cananyone confirm/deny? I'll have to try it out with my adept. --DarkJeff 05:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Using Newtons Throw doesn't seem so powerful when you take into account that the force of an average human bite is 720 Newtons. Might as well go around biting people.... Any physicists out there care to explain how getting thrown with around the same force as a bite can harm you, let alone actually lift you. For comparison, an American alligator's bite measures around 9000 Newtons. comment by the OP :Topics like this belong either in the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 18:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll put it nice and easy for you. Sir Isaac Newton said that the force is equal to mass*acceleration which means that if you apply a force of 720N to a human of 72kg it will be thrown with a force of 10 m/s^2, which is not that bad. comment by an anon :::Well, taking gravity into account (on earth, so will vary planet to planet, or should anyway) that would not lift you if it hit from directly underneath. (A throw to the balls for instance :D) and if it hit you in any other direction would be less severe than a mild shove. :::With this in mind, perhaps it is worth adding a trivia/notes section, and adding in the tidbit that the force of the throw skill in "lore" is actually incredibly small, and in no way comparable to its in game effect? FeckThisShyt 06:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it would seem the devs assumed a frictionless, gravityless and vacuum environment... How odd. Maybe it's a type from 10x that? Techhead7890Talk 03:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Does this actually have any in-game effect on the game mechanics apart from being a possible typo? Does the 50N of difference per level actually scale proportionally? (On a side note, biting is an application of pressure and material deformation, a completely different idea to the acceleration idea of the ability)Techhead7890Talk 03:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Throw Homing? (ME3) I've noticed that firing a Throw upgraded with the "Double Throw" Rank 6 evolution seems to home in on targets even when not normally target-able (through smoke). Can anyone confirm/deny? Taku22 05:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I have confirmed this vs. Centurion. Smoke obscured my targeting but double throw tracked both the Centurion and the nearby Shield Generator in the fog. --Ayumix 17:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems to work on cloaked Hunters as well. I will test to see if it works with a blind throw or if you need to have at least one target focused. --Ayumix 16:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems you need at least one locked target for the second projectile to track a cloaked/obscured hostile. Blind throwing just shoots both projectiles forward. I'm adding this information to the Player Notes. --Ayumix 16:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC)